


Baby, I Would Lie To You

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, M/M, Mates, Protective Derek, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows something weird is going on. Derek is awfully protective and controlling. Mates are a thing. Stiles/Derek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Would Lie To You

**Author's Note:**

> I Kinda Like You So I Keep You Safe And Sound Forever In My Hand.
> 
> Dance With Me - Short Stack

I Kinda Like You So I Keep You Safe And Sound Forever In My Hand.

Dance With Me - Short Stack  
\-------

"You're not going." Derek glared, his arms folded across his chest.

"Uhhaha, oh yes I am." Stiles replied copying the cranky wolf's actions. 

A deep angry frown spread across Derek's face.   
"You're not going, you're staying here. I mean it, don't move." 

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked to his best friend.   
Scott gave a reassuring smile, he wasn't going to argue with Derek on this one. 

Scott knew what was going on with the grouchy wolf, but he'd sure die a terrible death if he mentioned it to the young human. 

Stiles frowned and slumped back into the large recliner, sulking. 

Scott turned to the once-again-Alpha.  
"Derek can I talk to you?" He nudged his head towards the kitchen. 

Derek took one last look to the childish human and followed Scott out of the room.

Stiles crept up near the kitchen entrance, listening carefully to the words being spoken.   
"-u need to tell him, Derek. He'll find out eventually." Came Scott's not-so-whispering voice. 

"No he won't find out, you just need to keep your mouth shut."

"Don't flash your eyes at me! And if you don't tell him I wi-"

"Tell me what?" Stiles wandered into the room, noticing a very tense but pissed looking Derek and Scott was biting the side of his cheek. 

"Uh, sorry Derek." He mumbled. 

Scott walked out of the room. 

"Derek?" Stiles frowned.

"What do you know about mates?" The broody wolf asked.

"Mates? As in 'you only have one for a lifetime' type of mate?"

Derek only nodded.

"Oh. Uh, not a lot? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Dos you know werewolves have them?" Derek mumbled.

"What? Really?"

Derek nodded.  
"Yeah, I found out recently who mine is. Finally."

Stiles' eye went wide, not expecting that.  
"Oh, um, well congratulations. Do I know her?" He asked curiously.

"Him. And yeah you do."

This whole conversation was shocking the human. His mouth dropped open.  
"Oh Sh- wow, um.. Is-is I-it Scott? Or Isaac?"

Derek shook his head.

"Jackson?"

Derek screwed his face up but shook his head again.   
He was about to walk away when Derek gently grabbed his arm. 

"I promise I'll keep you safe, Stiles. Okay?" 

"M-m-me?!" Stiles almost screeched. 

Derek nodded pulling the teenager into a hug, kissing the top of head.  
"I'll alway keep you safe and I promise I'll never leave your side."


End file.
